


And She Was His

by FereldansFinest



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween Costumes, I have no excuse for this, Incubus Cullen, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldansFinest/pseuds/FereldansFinest
Summary: Dorian always holds huge Halloween parties with his friends, always. But this one was just a little more fun than the ones past. This time, Cullen and Nyla were coming, and Cullen had a plan, to make everything about this night heavenly for Nyla. By the end of the evening, she would be all his, forever.Non-Con tag added at the request of a reader, considering the use of the aphrodisiac.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun porn fic I wrote for NylaLavellan! I have a lot of fun writing a dominant Cullen, so I write stuff like this for her all time. This one though, I've kept majorly under wraps. I hope she, and all of you, enjoy!

The party that Shirave and Dorian were hosting was unsurprisingly fancy, and the costumes that their friends and the people they didn’t know alike were blowing Nyla and Cullen away completely. Shirave was in a gorgeous outfit, and he had a nice decorative mask on. Krem was just in a nice suit and done up. But it wasn’t hard for an incubus to be appealing in a suit with a pretty fairy on his arm. 

Cullen didn’t know how long his resolve would hold. He and Krem had done the same thing. He was just sleek and in a nice suit as well, and Nyla, she was in a gorgeous red and gold dress, and Cullen was relatively certain that it was going to kill him if he couldn’t take her aside very soon. They went over to the bar, naturally run by Fenris and Dorian. Dorian caught their approach and grinned at them. “I’m glad that you’re finally here. How long should I expect to see you around?” he teased. 

Cullen raised an eyebrow at Dorian. He reached into his pocket, and felt for the little remote. He turned the little dial, and Nyla leaned on him, concealing what he had done with a pleasant little smile. “I’m sure we won’t linger, Dorian.” she laughed softly. Of course, Dorian knew without a doubt what was going on. He gave Cullen a shit eating grin as Nyla hummed and thought about what she wanted to have. 

When Dorian finally got their drink orders-- a martini for Nyla, and a glass of whiskey for Cullen, he gladly made them, invisibly adding something to Nyla’s that only Cullen saw. The man smirked and nodded at Dorian, who handed Nyla her martini, before pouring Cullen’s glass. Nyla delicately sipped her drink and smiled at Dorian. “You always do very good with these.” she said, her voice a little relieved as Cullen turned the toy off. 

“I know I do.” he chuckled. Nyla rolled her eyes at him. 

It really took almost no time at all for the drug to set in, and the heat that rushed through Nyla's body was already killing her. The moment she felt it, she knew what they had done, but she couldn't bring herself to mind. She knew that it meant she was going to really, really have a wonderful night. Every time Cullen hatched some silly scheme like this, that was always how it ended. When Cullen noticed Nyla’s legs pressing just a little tighter together, and he smelled her desperation, he touched her wrist and gave her a little pheromone jolt. Her mouth went dry, and she looked at him, trying not to ask him outright, but the desperate expression on her face did enough of that. Cullen kissed her very gently and smiled “Not just yet, love. Let’s dance first.” he murmured against her lips. If she weren't coming apart at the seams, she'd have killed him right then and there for teasing her like this.

He lead Nyla out to the dance floor once she had hesitantly nodded, steeling and hiding her mild frustration behind her need for him. It would be worth the wait. He reached into his pocket while they walked, and turned the toy back on, a little higher than before. Nyla tensed up a little bit, closing her eyes with a little sigh, and trying to just let herself enjoy it, but she knew Cullen, and she knew the way he liked to see her dripping for him, knew the way he liked to make her beg. She let Cullen take her hands, and she forced her legs to come back apart while they spun around together. She was grateful that Cullen didn’t want to do anything elaborate. Maybe he was showing her mercy because she was burning up, and he was going to get what he wanted soon because of it? She could only really hope. 

He knew Nyla couldn’t handle it for too long. He spun her around, and hastily turned the toy all the way up while he still had a free hand, and he smirked when her whole face twisted up in her very sudden pleasure, and she buried herself in his chest. “Cullen!” she hissed into him. He laughed gently and smiled. He wanted her to cum for him. She was going to tonight until she couldn't anymore.

“Let it come, darling.” he whispered huskily into her ear. She bit back a moan, not wanting anyone to be alerted to what they were doing. But it was getting very hard to contain. Her fluids were starting to drip down her thighs through her soaked panties now, she was inches away from coming. Cullen kissed her neck and lightly bit down as she was tumbling over. It nearly broke her resolve, and he almost managed to coax a noise from her.

As she recovered, he turned the toy off, and started to idly dance with her again. She looked sharply up at him "You're awful, Cullen." he knew she was teasing him, and it made him smile down at her, kissing her softly. "You had better make this worth it." she told him, as they started to get closer and closer to the edge of the dance floor.

When they left the dance floor and started off towards the guest rooms, Nyla was relieved. She had no idea what was in store for her, but she was, in fact, beyond relieved. They went to one of the most distant rooms, and Cullen locked the door behind them, smirking at her when he finally faced her. "Lie down on the bed for me." he told her. She obeyed without a word, lying down and pushing her skirt up so he could see her ruined panties, and her lightly twitching thighs. He licked his lips. "What a good girl, presenting for me like this..." he got onto the bed and put his hands to either side of her, holding himself up above her. He lowered to kiss her, and he smiled when he pulled back. "Remember your word?" he asked her. She nodded, and he went down. He spared no time in moving, face to face with what he'd been coveting the whole evening. He ran his tongue along her, through her panties, and she gasped. So sensitive... He loved it.

He pushed her panties aside and slid his tongue into her, reveling in the taste of her. He always did. Eating her out was always as much of a treat for him as it was for her. He adored it. He worked his tongue into her, and let himself explore her burning folds. She was remarkably wet for him as well, and he couldn't find words to describe how deeply he loved this. Her moans served to only egg him further on, as well. He hungrily grabbed her by the hips and pulled him into his face, taking his tongue out of her and sucking on her lips, then on her clit. Above him, Nyla's eyes were crossing when she managed to open them, her lips wouldn't seem to close, and a constant stream of moans were falling from them. Cullen could never have asked for something prettier. Without a real warning, her fluids gushed onto his tongue, and he laughed softly, sitting up. She had only done that a couple of times before. His eyes darkened.

"Need more?" he asked her, his voice thick as he got up. She was gorgeous. Her chest was heaving, her skirt was bunched up around her waist, her panties were still pushed to the side. She was a mess, she was soaking still, and he watched her rhythmically pulsing, searching for something to fill her. He wasn't anywhere near done with her, and he wouldn't be for quite some time, and that was for sure. She nodded finally, and he nodded, reaching down to rub at her. She gasped, and he watched as her eyes opened up again.

"Cullen... if you don't..." she started a threat, but when he curled two fingers into her, and immediately found her g spot, rubbing insistently, she crumbled again. "Oh... creators, Cullen." she whimpered. He chuckled and kissed her throat, before he started fucking her with his fingers. This would be the last one before he had her. His cock ached in his slacks, and he knew that if he denied that to her any more, she would lose it. He knew how to get her to come apart, and he jolted her again. She shrieked, and her back arched up off the bed. Cullen was filled with pride, seeing her undoing.

"Close, my love?" 

There was no response, she only pitched under him, finishing moments later again. She gasped and looked up at him, her eyes lidded and filled with both need and exhaustion. "Please..." she shivered. "I need you." She pleaded. 

He couldn't say no to a face like that. He freed himself from his slacks, and got between her legs for her, quick and merciful. She grabbed his arms when he was back above her, and he kissed her softly as he reached down, taking himself in hand and lining up to her, guiding the head of his cock to her core. "Ready?" he asked her, kissing her throat now. She nodded, letting out a little breath, trying to prepare for when he actually filled her up.

She gasped when he rolled slowly forward, letting every inch of himself slide into her. There was no resistance. She was so wet, and in so much need, that it was like her body just sucked him further in. He moaned deep from in his chest, and under him, she whined softly. He didn't keep her waiting. He knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if he did that to her. He started rolling his hips, deep, and slow, for now at least. He wanted to give her the thought that this would be easy, peaceful, that she'd come to the edge and easily fall over. That just wasn't the case. He wanted her screaming. He wanted her to rip his shirt up when it hit her. She just didn't know that yet. 

When she was relaxing into his pace, rolling with him to get him deeper into her, He suddenly stopped. She whined loudly, trying to buck into him to get more from him again. He chuckled deeply, and reached down, grabbing her thighs and pushing them up into her chest. He pinned her down like that, and started to move again, this time thrusting into her with speed and force that he knew would break them both quickly. Nyla needed to finish, and he knew that well. She screamed his name, and his eyes glowed a dangerous purple, bracing his hands to either side of her so he could get more force behind his thrusts. He was panting himself now, shivering under his own desperation. She choked out a moan under him. "Cullen... Cullen, please, I'm coming...!" she managed. 

"I am too, love, please, let it happen. I need..." he shuddered, kissing her hard and swallowing her final moan as she snapped under him. Both of them hit their peaks so hard that they both lost a good few moments while they were moaning and shaking, holding each other. When Nyla was down enough to think more clearly, she reached up to run her hand along his cheek, smiling at the feeling of his stubble. He turned his head to kiss her palm, and he smiled at her. "Perfect... It was perfect. Did you have fun tonight?" he asked her, his voice soft as he pulled out of her. 

"As always, Vhenan." she yawned, rolling to hug him as he laid down. He chuckled and held her close to him, playing with her hair.

"Good. Rest now." he hadn't needed to say it. She was already drifting off, with a small, pleased smile on her face.


End file.
